True Friends Never Leave
by K.D. Wagner
Summary: Harry Potter thought he left the past but fate has other ideas. Little does Harry know the past maybe just the thing he needs. PG for language. R/R PLEASE!!!


Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story I thought of it and had to right it so please review!! This chapter is short but it is Harry remembering so that you all know what happened to him enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The genius J.K. Rowling owns all if you sue me your getting ten dollars and pocket lent!  
  
Harry Potter stared out the window. In the past few weeks he had done nothing but eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, and reminisce. He hadn't gone to work or even showered (as Hedwig could vouch). The reason behind Harry's behavior: He had seen Hermione. Harry had been out of Hogwarts for 5 years and had not seen Hermione or Ron since then. Harry knew that they would have spoken to him if he had tried but after what he had been through he didn't want them to come near him. Harry forced himself to remember the day he shut the world out.  
  
An icy wind swirled around 17 year- old Harry Potter. Assuming the door to his dorm was open he peeked through his lids o find a pair of feet and a black robe near his face. A voice; a voice that made the very hairs on his back stand on end spoke in a mocking tone, "So famous Harry Potter has decided to wake up." In the same mocking tone he said "Mr. Potter my shoes are dirty clean them while your face is down there." A corrupt laugh filled the air followed by chuckles behind the man in the black robes. Harry pulled himself up and forced himself to look around him. First he looked up knowing whom he was going to see (how could he ever forget the voice?): Voldemort towering over Harry with all his death eaters behind him. Harry suddenly felt a spasm of pain in his left arm and looked over at it seeing a cut running half way down it bleeding profusely and tumbling down his arms. He glanced upward towards Voldemort. Voldemort wand pointed at Harry's arm laughed maliciously. "Hurt boy?" He asked in his ridiculing tone. "Not a bit" Harry replied with as much strength as he could muster. "You haven't felt pain yet boy" At that Voldemort yelled "Crucio" and for the second time in his life Harry felt the heart wrenching pain of the unforgivable curse. Sweating and biting his lip Harry stood and faced his tormentor. With the last of his will power he threw the curse back with his mind just as he had seen Dumbledore do last year. Harry felt as the curse was wrenched from his body and fly through the air hitting its target. Voldemort emitted a scream that made Harry cringe. Voldemort grabbed for his wand but Harry was quicker. He dove at it and picked it up just in time. Pointing it at the dark lord he proclaimed "It's over Voldemort you have lost" Smirking Voldemort looked up sweat on his pale face "Look around you my faithful servants are not going to let you get away now are they?" At that the death eaters closed in around Harry. One came up behind him and grabbed his arms. Harry recognized the voice in his ear "Potter on my count run as fast as your ass can take you" "Draco Malfoy?" "SSHH Potter you bloody prat quiet or we're both dead; one, two, three.RUN!"  
  
Harry bolted Draco at his side "Run Potter RUN!" Years of Qudditch had prepared both boys for this. "Malfoy where in the world are we running to?!" Harry now saw that they had been in the middle of a field. "We -just -have-to-get-over-that-hill!" Draco panted. Harry looked up and noticed for the first time a hill in front of them it glimmered in the sunrise. "How-is- that-going-to help-us?!" Harry gasped. Before Draco could answer curses began to fly through the air. One grazed Draco's shoulder and he cried out in pain. "It's just the Painisius Curse (Pain Curse) Potter. They probably thought the pain would slow us down! Draco yelled dodging another curse. Harry had played Qudditch for years and now he thought of the rays as simply bludgers. "Draco why the hill?" Harry bellowed again. "It'll take us to Hogwarts it's a portkey for under age death eaters!" Draco said holding his shoulder. They continued sprinting and dodging the curses of the death eaters. As they neared the hill Harry was hit in the leg by one of the spells ricocheting all around them. "EH Draco wait up!' The last thing Harry saw was Draco spinning away with his hand outstretched.  
  
Author's Note: hehe Cliffhanger!!! 


End file.
